The Secrets You Hide
by nekoloveerr
Summary: After a mission for Pandora, Gilbert is going home but then he comes on a auction, a prostitute auction! In order to save the mans life, Gilbert buys a prostitute, but there's something really interesting about him: the contractor seal on his chest. To unravel the mans secrets Gilbert has to gain his trust, something that is not easy. AU.
1. The Auction

**Title: the secrets you hide**

**Summary: After a mission for Pandora, Gilbert is going home but then he comes on a auction, a prostitute auction! In order to save the mans life, Gilbert buys a prostitute, but there's something really interesting about him: the contractor seal on his chest. To unravel the mans secrets Gilbert has to gain his trust, something that is not easy. **

**Rating: M for later chapters and language **

**Pairing: Gilbert/Break as main pairing. **

**Warnings: I can't make characters in character. Yaoi (Gil/Break) **

**Extra: this is an AU, everything happened like in the manga: Gil was Oz' servant, Oz fell into the Abyss, and so on. Only everything happened without Break, and I changed some things in Breaks past. Oh, and I call Break 'Kevin' in the whole story.**

**Enjoy!**

**...:::::...**

If Gilbert decided to take the longer, but safer route to his house in Reveil, he wouldn't be here, but he would just make himself something to eat after a very tiring mission for Pandora. If Gilbert had walked a little longer, he would not even know that things like this even exist, he would just fall down on his bed, and sleep through this night, and the day after that, but Gilbert didn't chose the longer way, no

Gilbert chose for the shorter route, through dark and small streets full of thieves and dealers in things that were forbidden by god, Gilbert thought he could beat them with his gun, and walk further, there's no doubt Gilbert can do that, but thieves and drugs dealers were not the problem right now. Gilbert thought that this was even worse, he found it sick, and was kinda sick indeed.

Gilbert walked on a square, lit by many lamps, on the square was something that looked like market. Only it wasn't an ordinary market, actually it wasn't even a market because they don't sell people on a market, it was an auction. It didn't take long for Gilbert to find out that the people weren't ordinary slaves, the people they sold on the auction were prostitutes, sex slaves. The prostitutes were of all sorts and races: black and white, man and woman.

Gilbert wanted to go away from this sick place as fast as possible, so he tried to find a way through the crowd of people that stood before a huge podium where they sold the prostitutes. But it was impossible to find a way out, there were just too many people! Gilbert sighed frustratedly, he wanted to go!

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our auction!"

Gilbert looked to the podium, and saw a tanned man with black hair and expensive looking clothes on him. A woman, only wearing lingerie, was brought to the podium, by two men, also in expensive looking clothes. Those sick men must really get much money with selling people, Gilbert thought disgusted. The tanned man began to tell about the woman, he told how good she is in bed and things like that, but the most of the men in the public looked only at her body, like the were undressing her with their eyes. "You can have her for just 18000 pounds, are there any bids?" The seller asked with a big smile on his face.

Several men bid, the price was getting higher very fast, and what disgusted Gilbert the most was that the whore smiled proudly when she heard for how much she was sold. The stupid looking man who bought the woman walked to the podium, and the prostitute looked even more proud, proud to be a filthy slut.

But this prostitute was not the only one that looked at the public with a bright smile, all the prostitutes that Gilbert saw were so happy to be sold that Gilbert wanted to leave even more. But the damn crowd stood in Gilbert's way, he tried to resist the urge to shoot the auction, it's whores and the audience down, but Gil knew that Pandora wouldn't be happy if one of their agents would shoot a prostitute auction down.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we're going to sell the men!" The tanned seller exclaimed, his smile showed that he was eager for the money he would receive with this. His helpers brought a man with the build of a bodybuilder to the podium, and the seller began to tell the public why they should buy him.

I want to go, I want to go! Gilbert yelled inside his head, sick auction, sick whores, this is totally sick! But, poor Gilbert had to stay there, he saw no ways to get away from the auction, so Gilbert just stood there, watching how they sold male prostitutes.

When more than five prostitutes were sold, there was a little chaos behind the podium, Gilbert heard some screams. The tanned seller turned around to see what was going on, his face showed nothing, and then he turned back to the audience with a smile. The two helpers walked to the podium, they both held an arm of the prostitute between them. The helpers still held the mans arm when they stood on the podium. The prostitute looked to the ground so the audience couldn't see his face.

"Well, dear public, I am not really proud of this one" the seller said and he pointed at the prostitute. The male whore only wore black underwear, he had short, white hair that looked dirty, but was most interesting was the fully completed black contractor seal on his pale chest, when Gilbert looked better he saw not only a contractor seal, scars... the prostitute's chest was full of scars, but the contractor seal was what surprised Gilbert the most.

A prostitute with a contractor seal? Gilbert thought. How on earth did a prostitute get a contractor seal? And it's full! How is he still alive?!

"This one is a bit worn out," the seller continued. "Scars all over his body, and he has just one eye..." The seller pulled the prostitutes hair, forcing him to look at the public, but the whore's eyes were closed. After the seller wiped away the hair that hung over his left eye, the public could see that there was no eyeball in the prostitutes eye socket, only a gap. most of the public looked away, disgusted, but Gilbert only felt sorry for the man.

Something that Gilbert also found interesting about this prostitute was that he was the only one that doesn't seem to be proud of being a whore, this one seemed to hate it; his right eye, that had a beautiful blood red color, gleamed from tears, but he tried to hold back. He must be very strong, holding his tears back in such a situation, was what Gilbert thought, he knew that if he stood there as whore, he would have cried.

"And there is the fact that he always tries to run away" the seller said with a 'sad' smile. "But he's a very nice target to ill-treat, I'll show you..." After the seller spoke, he hit the poor prostitute full in his balls, with a scream of pain the man fell down on his knees and sobbed heart breaking, tears streamed freely over his pale cheeks now. The audience laughed hard at the prostitute, everyone seemed to think it was very funny, Gilbert thought different about this. Sick, totally sick! Gilbert thought angrily, how can you do something like this to someone, just because you think it's funny?! Gilbert felt really sorry for the man.

The seller smiled a big smile "Very funny indeed, but since this little slut isn't the best one, you can have him for just 9000 pounds, anyone?"

Silence. There was complete silence. No one wanted to buy the white haired prostitute. The seller waited a few seconds more, then he sighed. "Well, just like I thought, no one wants to buy this." he looked at the prostitute, who was still crying. The seller grinned at the sight, and pulled a gun out of his pocket, "Well then I shall entertain us with this." He placed the gun against the side of the male whore.

Gilbert's eyes widened in shock when he saw where the seller was up to. He is really going to shoot that poor man down?! They can't do that! Gilbert was not the only one that thought about it like that, the woman who bought the bodybuilder guy protested before the seller could shoot the white haired slave down. "Hey! Is it necessary to kill him?" She yelled to the seller.

The seller smiled at her "Yes, it is, if no one wants him, he's only annoying to me... But maybe you want to buy him, my lady?" The woman shook her head, "No, I don't want to... do whatever you want with him..." and the sellers smile grew, "Very well then, three" the seller began to count.

They can't just shoot him down! That's sick! Gilbert thought, he didn't want to see it happen. "Two" the seller said. Gilbert bit on his lip and looked away from the podium. "One" the seller said, and he laughed when he heard the red eyed male sob, and when the poor prostitute tried to escape he laughed even harder. "Zer-"

"No, no. Wait! I'll buy him!" Someone yelled, it took three seconds for Gilbert to find out he was the one who yelled it. Gilbert walked towards the podium, to pay. Why the hell did I say that I would buy him?! Gilbert asked himself. "Well, that's 9 pounds." The seller said with a proud smile on his face, he was really happy that he was able to sell that red eyed pain in the neck.

Gilbert nodded, and picked his wallet out of his pocket. With trembling fingers he gave the money to the man. He wanted to hit himself, it was the money he borrowed from Sharon Rainsworth, a day before he went on a mission for Pandora she gave it to him, with the words: only use it if you really need it, give the money that is left back to me, okay? And now, Gilbert was using the money to buy a prostitute, a male prostitute. He could already see the problems this all will give.

"Very well." the seller smiled, and wrote something on a small paper after Gilbert gave him the money, "You can pick him up after the auction." Gilbert nodded again, and after the tanned seller gave him the small paper he just wrote on, Gilbert saw a way through the crowd, and walked away.

I have to buy some clothes for him, Gilbert thought, I can't take him home when he's only wearing underwear... Gilbert walked in the direction of the shops. Maybe, now that I bought him, he can tell me how he made a contract with a chain and survived it...

Gilbert walked into a random shop, buying some random clothes, he hoped it would fit the man. Sharon isn't going to be really mad at me, right? Gilbert thought, he didn't want the girl to be mad at him.

After Gilbert paid, he saw that he had enough money left to take a carriage to his house, he sighed in relief, he was really tired right now. Gilbert decided to go back to the square to see if the auction ended, he strolled through the streets, he didn't want to go back to that place, but he knew that the white haired prostitute would die if he doesn't come to pick the man up.

Gilbert sighed relieved when he saw that the auction was over, and he walked to big tent where the seller said he could pick up his prostitute. Gilbert walked to the entrance, where one of the helpers stood. "Eh.. Hello, I'm here to... to pick up the whore I bought." after Gilbert said those words, his cheeks where bright red, it sounds so...sick. The helper nodded and spoke with a deep, harsh voice: "Number?"

Gilbert looked at the little piece of paper the seller gave him. "Number fifty" Gilbert said, the helper nodded. "follow me." Gilbert did what the helper said, and followed the man into the huge tent. The man brought him to a door with the number fifty on it.

Gilbert walked into the room, a bit afraid for what he would see in there, the man closed the door, and Gilbert was alone with the prostitute, his prostitute.

The white haired man sat on the only piece of furniture in the room, a bed. With his face buried in his hands, and his knees drawn up to his chest.

Gilbert bit on his lip, and walked towards the bed, "Hey..." He said softly, he didn't want to scare the man. The man looked up to Gilbert, and Gil was surprised to see that the man wasn't much older than himself. In the mans red eye Gilbert read that he was sad, angry and scared. Gilbert understood that he was sad, and scared but he didn't understand why the man was angry at him.

Gilbert kneeled down in front of the bed, "Hey, I bought some clothes for you..." Gilbert said when he saw bumps on the mans pale skin. Gilbert picked some random clothes out of the back and gave them to his prostitute. The red eyed man accepted the clothes with trembling hands, and after a short while of staring at the clothes he stood up and removed his underwear from his body, without any shame.

Gilbert felt his cheeks turn bright red, when the man did that. The prostitute gave Gilbert an anguished look, and it took a few seconds for Gilbert to realize what the poor boy was thinking, "Oh, no, no! Please, dress yourself!" Gilbert stammered, ashamed, did the man really think that he would use him? Of course he thought that, Gilbert thought, he felt a bit stupid. Why would anyone buy a slut, and not use him? But I'm not going to use him! I'm not that disgusting!

The prostitute looked surprised at his new boss, but dressed himself quickly after that. Gilbert was happy to see that the clothes he bought were in the right size, but he was a little concerned: the man's body was full of old scars, and new scratches, and he was way too lean. Gilbert sighed and decided that he must do something about that.

Gilbert stood up when the man was fully dressed, he wore a white shirt, black capris, a purple pullover and white boots... Gilbert didn't look at the clothes when he bought them

"Are you coming with me?" He asked when he walked to the door, the prostitute nodded in silence and followed Gilbert outside. It didn't take long before the poor slave was panting, his new boss walked really quick, and since the prostitute had poor health he wasn't able to walk as fast as the raven haired man. Why? He thought. Why did he buy me? I prefer being dead, anything is better than being used as a filthy whore! The prostitute bit on his lip.

Gilbert looked where the man was, and saw that he was far behind. Gilbert stopped with walking, and waited until the white haired man was with him. The prostitute's pale face had a red colour, and there were some sweat drops on it. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Gilbert said, "Do I walk too fast?" The man nodded, and looked to the ground, as if he expected a punishment.

But he didn't get a punishment at all. "Shall I carry you? We have to be in time to get a carriage, and we're not going to make it this way..." The prostitute nodded surprised, he didn't get any punishment and his boss was... nice to him? That can't be true, the prostitute thought, he's just pretending to be nice, to use me even more in the future.

...:::...

Gilbert opened the front door of his town house, and walked inside, holding the door open for the man behind him. The prostitute slowly walked inside, and looked around the room. Gilbert removed his shoes and coat and fell down on the couch, he sighed deeply, closed his eyes and thought about what a weird day today was, then he noticed that the man didn't sit down.

Gil opened his eyes, and saw that the white haired man stood before the door, looking to the ground. "Hey, you can sit down if you want" Gilbert said and he patted the place on the couch next to him. The man nodded, walked to the couch and sat down on the edge of the seat. Gilbert sighed, but said nothing, he would have done the same if he was the white haired man.

"I am going to cook something for us." Gilbert said, after he notice that he was very hungry. "What do you like more; pasta or vegetables?" The man shrugged, and Gilbert stood up. "Well, okay. If you're cold you can use that blanket." Gilbert said, and he walked away, leaving the prostitute alone.

When Gilbert came back with two plates in his hands, the red eyed man sat still on the couch, a red blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Gilbert smiled a little when he saw the man looking at the plate in his hand. He placed the plates on the small table that stood in front of the couch, turned around and sat down on the couch. "I totally forgot to introduce myself." Gilbert smiled. "I am Gilbert, Gilbert Nightray. And who are you?" The prostitute looked at the floor and said nothing for a little while. But then he whispered:

"Kevin"


	2. A New Master

"Kevin"

Gilbert smiled, he was happy that the man, who introduced himself as Kevin talked to him. Gil was already afraid that the prostitute wouldn't talk to him. Really, I still can't believe I actually bought a prostitute, Gil thought, a male one, for goodness sake. Gilbert looked at Kevin and thought: but it was to save him. The red eyed man's gaze trailed from the ground to the small table, where Gilbert placed the plates with food on.

"Oh, I am sorry for stopping you from eating, eat as much as you want." said Gilbert, and he put his plate on the table. Kevin narrowed his eyes as he looked at Gilbert. Why does he even act like a nice guy? Kevin thought, a bit confused. Does he want me to trust him? Even if he wants that, I am never going to trust a man again! At least he hoped that, the last time he trusted someone he end up hurt... However, Kevin was hungry, very hungry, at the whore house he 'worked' at before where he was sold in the auction, they never gave him enough food, and this meal smelled good, even delicious, so Kevin moved forward to grab the plate.

Kevin chewed on the food, barely tasting it, he just ate quickly to fill his empty stomach, Gilbert laughed a bit when he saw the male eating like an animal. Kevin bit on his lip when he heard it, is he laughing at me? What are that guys motives? When is his nice act over? When is he going to use me? So many questions that Kevin couldn't answer, but wished he knew the answers of, but he was afraid of the answer of the last question.

"Do you want more?" Gilbert asked with a smile when Kevin finished his meal, the man nodded and watched the black haired man when he walked away. Gil yawned and rubbed his eyes, he was so tired. Come on, he said to him self, you have to take care of that prostitute... No he isn't a prostitute anymore, Gilbert corrected himself. I have to take care of Kevin.

Gilbert gave Kevin the plate back, and Kevin began to eat again. Gil sighed and plopped down on the couch, his head ached really badly, but he tried to ignore it. After a few more minutes, he saw that Kevin finished eating, again. This guy...eats really fast, Gilbert thought and he chuckled. Kevin placed the plate back on the table and looked to the ground, his expression hidden by his white hair. There was an awkward silence, and Gilbert felt his cheeks turn pink, about what do I have to talk? I've known him for a hour, and he is, no was, a prostitute... Gilbert thought, and he watched the man for a little. Kevin was a bit smaller than Gilbert, and his hair was messy and there where lots of knots in it, not to forget that it looked really dirty.

"Do you want to take a bath?" Kevin's new boss asked, Kevin didn't respond but just shrugged, he wanted to take a bath, but that meant that he had to undress himself, and undressing himself in front of other people usually meant having sex against his will, but Kevin stopped fighting against it years ago, it would't help anyway. Kevin looked at the raven haired man that was his master now. He isn't older than me, even a few years younger, why does he need a prostitute? And I bet he can get everyone he wants with his good looks...

Kevin slapped himself in his face, what the hell was he thinking about? This man bought me, to use me, and I am thinking about his good looks?!

Gilbert was surprised, and a little shocked when Kevin suddenly hit himself on his cheek, why did he do that?! Kevin tried to slap himself again, but Gilbert grabbed his wrist before he could, "Stop it!" He said, and he turned Kevin around so he could face him. Kevin's blood red eye was wide, like a wild animal and he looked shocked himself too. "Shh" Gilbert tried to ease Kevin, but he was still holding the mans wrist, "Why did you do that?" Gilbert whispered, just as expected he didn't get an answer, Kevin only shrugged.

Gilbert sighed, but smiled "Come, Kevin. I'll show you the bathroom, then you can take a bath and relax a bit..." Kevin nodded slowly, and stood up. Gilbert walked straight to the bathroom, Kevin stumbling behind him. When they were in the bathroom, Gilbert turned on the water and turned around while smiling to the red eyed man behind him, "The towels are in that closet." Gil pointed at a white closet against the wall. "Call me if you need something." With that, he walked out of the room, leaving Kevin alone.

Kevin blinked a few times in surprise, his master wasn't going to watch him undress himself? Kevin sighed relieved, and thought: It looks like master is too tired to use me right now. He took off his new clothes, but folded them up neatly, he didn't want to get a punishment, a punishment for that kind of thing may sound weird, but Kevin knew that he could get a punishment for everything. With another sigh Kevin sat down in the bathtub, feeling cleaner immediately.

Gilbert yawned, and looked at the clock. Huh? He thought. Kevin is in the bathroom for a hour now, did he fall asleep or something? Gilbert stood up, and rubbed in his eyes. I have to check on him. Gilbert walked to the bathroom, and knocked on the door "Kevin?" No answer. "Kevin?" Gilbert said again, still no answer. "Kevin, I'm coming in" Gil said, and he opened the door. Kevin sat in the bath tub, his legs drawn up to his chin, and his head on his knees. Gilbert smiled a little "hey, I was afraid that you fell asleep.." Gil sat down next to the bathtub. He looks so scared, Gil thought when he saw Kevin's expression.

And Kevin was scared indeed, actually that was the reason that he hadn't come out of the bathtub, he was scared of being used. Gilbert seemed to see it, "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, and Kevin tried to believe him. "The water must be cold, please come out before you get a fever." His master said, Kevin nodded, stood up and stepped out of the bathtub, water dripping on the ground.

Gilbert stood up too, walked to the closet and picked out a towel for the other man. After Gilbert wrapped the towel around Kevin's shoulder, Gilbert couldn't stop himself from looking at Kevin's body. His gaze trailed from Kevin's scared look, to the contractor seal on the man's chest, over every scar and every scratch on his stomach to...

Gilbert looked back to Kevin face with a red blush on his cheeks "I eh... I-I... I need to do something about those scratches, they'll be scars if I don't..." Kevin nodded, and hid his eye with his hair. "Shall I take care of the knots in your hair too? I bet it hurts..." Kevin nodded again, and Gilbert sighed "Dry yourself, I'll be back in a minute."

Kevin did as his master said and dried himself with the towel the golden eyed man gave him, Kevin yawned a little, god he was tired. Kevin turned around to grab his clothes, but hesitated, was he allowed to dress himself? His master didn't say 'dress yourself' he only said 'dry yourself'... With a sigh Kevin sat down on the edge of the bathtub, and laid the towel over his thighs, hoping his master wouldn't be mad.

Gilbert came back with some stuff to smear on the wounds, and saw Kevin leaning against the wall with a sleepy face.

Gil chuckled "You're tired too?" Kevin nodded and yawned. "It will not take long, you only have to say where you have scratches, then we can finally sleep..." Gilbert sat down on his knees in front of Kevin, "Where are they?" He asked. Kevin pointed at some scratches on his arm and chest, and Gilbert smeared anti-bacterial liquid on it. Gil looked at the fully completed contractor seal again and thought: I have to ask him about it... but not today...

"Any more?" Gilbert asked. Kevin nodded, there were more scratches, actually his whole pale body was full of scratches and scars, made by angry men when Kevin tried to escape from the whore house, or when poor Kevin screamed too loud during sex. He was, just like the seller in the auction said, a filthy, worn out whore. "Where are they?" Gilbert asked, somehow Kevin was happy that his new master was taking care of him, but that feeling was nothing compared by the fear he felt to show him the other scratches...

"Kevin?" Gil asked again, and the white haired male looked up with a bitter smile on his face. Gilbert blinked, did he say something wrong? But then Kevin removed the towel from his thighs, spread his legs, and he pointed at some scratches on the inside of this thighs, really close to his member... Gilbert's eyes widened and he gasped a little, "They... did that to you?" Kevin nodded and looked to the ground. "Oh Kevin, I feel so sorry for you! Such horrible people!" Kevin shrugged. "I probably deserved it..." Kevin whispered softly.

"No of course you didn't deserve it! It's sick to do something like that!" Gilbert said, he was really shocked by it, who would do that to someone, it's sick! Kevin shrugged again, and Gilbert sighed, "Well, let me smear some of this on it..." Kevin obeyed him in silence, trying not to tremble when he felt his masters slender fingers, so close to that part of him, he's going to do it now... Kevin closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

Gilbert didn't notice Kevin's fear, and just stood up. "You can dress yourself... And then I'll take care of your hair, okay? Come to the living room when you're done..." Kevin stared after his master. Maybe, he thought. Maybe he is nicer than my previous masters, he's the only one that gave me some rest on the first day... But maybe that means... That he's going to use me even more in the future than the rest of them. Kevin was used to get around four guest a day, they usually paid for an hour, so that meant four hours of torture a day, is it the same with this master?

Gilbert brushed Kevin's hair gently, trying to not hurt him too much, even though that was impossible, there were just so many knots in his hair. Gilbert asked himself how those prostitute houses could treat their whores so badly, they where supposed to look attractive right? Gilbert didn't see what was attractive about a hurt and scarred man. Kevin tried to not make any sound when it hurt, he tried to not let his master know. But it hurts, Kevin thought when he bit on his lip from pain. When Gilbert was finally done with brushing it, Kevin was asleep. His small and unourished body leaning against Gilbert's.

Gilbert smiled a little, he was tired himself too. Gilbert dragged Kevin to the bedroom, gently laying the white haired man in his own bed. I'll sleep on the couch for today. Gilbert thought and he sighed when he walked back to the living room, plopping down on the couch. I can't believe this all happened in just one day, was what he thought before he fell in a deep sleep.


	3. Sweets

The sun shone bright through the window, and Kevin woke up due to it. "Hmm?" Kevin blinked a few times, where on earth was he? He wasn't in his small room in the whore house, this room was larger, cozier, the walls were white like cream, and the blankets on the bed were a deep blue colour.

Kevin sighed when he remembered the previous day; the man who owned the whore house came to him with a wide grin upon his face "I finally can sell you." was what he said. Kevin didn't reply and watched his master come closer. "I am so happy!" his master exclaimed "Aren't you?" He asked and sat down next to Kevin, way too close, Kevin still didn't answer. If he said the truth 'Yes, I am very happy' he probably got a punishment, but if he lied and said that he wasn't happy to leave, he probably got a punishment too, because he was lying. But, saying nothing was not good either. He was hit in the face by his master: "Lost your tongue, you dirty slut?" It hurts. This wasn't the first time his master slapped him, but it still hurts. When Kevin didn't answer his master pulled out a knife and pushed Kevin against the bed, not even noticing that Kevin's head slammed against the edge of the bed, "You filthy whore. I am so glad I don't have to see your ugly face anymore." He made a scratch on Kevin's wrist, and then lowered the knife to Kevin's inner thighs. "M-master p-please don't..." Not the first time Kevin wished he had the power to push his master aside, just like he had before he became a whore, even though he hated the outcome of that power, it would've been very useful right now... but that power was long gone. "Oh, I see you got your tongue back?" His master said, and his wide grin was back after he stabbed Kevin in his thigh. "Come. It's time to get rid of you..."

Kevin shivered and rubbed the wound through his clothes, it didn't hurt anymore, probably due to the liquid his new master smeared on it. Kevin wrapped his arms around himself, and listened to the sound of water splashing around. Master is showering, he thought, and tried to keep unwanted thoughts of his master under the shower away. Kevin closed his eyes when he didn't hear the water anymore, he would just pretend to sleep, then he wouldn't have to start with... being a filthy whore.

Gilbert walked out of the bathroom, only wearing a pair of black pants and on bare feet. He yawned and rubbed in his eyes, he was still tired but persuaded himself to wake up tough. Gilbert walked to his bedroom and he opened the door to walk into the room and to the closet. While picking out a shirt to wear, Gil saw a glimpse of himself in the mirror: his curly black hair was still wet, but the rest was like always.

Gilbert sighed and rubbed his hand against the long scar his master, Oz, made ten years ago, before he was thrown into the Abyss... Gilbert could remember how the Rainsworth family brought him to his brother in the Nightray house. After ten years Oz came back, with that little strange Chain, Alice with whom Oz made a contract with, as seen by the contractor seal on the boys chest... Gilbert frowned while buttoning his shirt, and thought, contractor seal...

Kevin! Gilbert totally forgot about the red eyed who- man. Gilbert suddenly turned around, and caught Kevin staring at him with his blood red eye, the look in that eye confused Gilbert: Kevin looked angry, why? Kevin looked afraid, why? Kevin looked, and this confused Gilbert the most, he looked almost like he was attracted. With a little pink blush on his cheeks Gilbert said to himself that he saw it wrong and smiled, "good morning." Kevin nodded as answer. "Did you sleep well?" Gilbert asked as he walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. Kevin nodded again, and he looked to the ground, avoiding Gilbert's eyes.

Gilbert sighed, he actually hoped Kevin would talk to him, so he could ask him about his contractor seal. "Come, breakfast is almost ready." Gilbert said as he stood up, Kevin stumbled out of bed, and looked down at his clothes: white pyjamas. "Ah, I changed your clothes for you, you fell asleep when I was brushing your hair..." Gilbert said. Kevin nodded slowly, not knowing how to react.

So his master just touched him while he was asleep? That's a new one, Kevin thought while looking for his clothes. When he found them on a pile on the edge of the bed he slept in, he looked at his master, who continued dressing himself, since he stopped after he noticed Kevin staring at him... Kevin shook his head embarrassed, why did he have to stare? Kevin started undressing himself, after he pulled the black pants he got yesterday on, he started to unbutton the way too big nightshirt he was wearing. "What an interesting mark you have on your chest..." Kevin froze when he heard those words out of his masters mouth.

Gilbert watched Kevin as he said something about the mans contractor seal, he chose to not show what he knew about that certain mark, and just act like he's interested in it, maybe that helps to get him to talk. Kevin froze, stopped buttoning his shirt and looked at Gilbert with panic in his blood red eye. Oh, Gilbert thought, so he knows it is a crime? Or is he just embarrassed for having it? However, I want to know how it's full, isn't he supposed to be dead? Kevin didn't answer Gilbert's question but he stared to the ground, his hand on the place of the seal.

"Do you...think so...m-master?" Kevin stammered a bit in panic, what did his master know about the contractor seal, the mark that was the proof of his past as murderer. "Yes, it's a quite interesting mark, what's the meaning of it?" The raven haired man asked him with a smile. Kevin's heart pounded fast when he shrugged. "I-it's.." Kevin wasn't able to finish his answer, due to the images of blood, and corpses running through his head, the corpses of people who died, thanks to him.

Gilbert saw how Kevin's expression changed from panic, to something between very strong fear, and guilt. He looked like a wild animal. Gil understood how Kevin was feeling immediately, he had that feeling too short after he killed a group of illegal contractors. "Oh, Kevin. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Gilbert said, he took a step closer to the man and patted his snow white hair, trying to comfort him, but he only made it worse. Kevin slapped Gilbert's hand away and quickly took a step backwards, causing him to fall down on the bed. "Kevin?" Gilbert asked confused.

Kevin covered his mouth with his hand and watched Gilbert's reaction. What the hell, why did I slap my masters hand away? Kevin asked himself, I will get a punishment for this! Kevin looked to the ground when he muttered "I-I'm sorry master." The raven haired man smiled, "Doesn't matter, I scared you with my questions. Will you come to the kitchen when you're ready?" With another smile he left the room. Kevin stared after him, no... punishment?

Gilbert walked to the kitchen and started to make tea, he sighed. Kevin totally flipped when he started to talk about the contractor seal. I guess I have to wait with talking about that, he thought. Gilbert looked up from making tea when he heard a noise behind him, when he turned around he saw Kevin standing in the doorway. Kevin had the same purple pullover as Gil bought for him yesterday, Gilbert thought it suited him.

"Hey" Gilbert said, and he placed two plates with eggs, and bread on the table. "Please sit down," Gilbert said to Kevin, who was still staring at the ground in the doorway Kevin nodded and slowly walked to the free chair, as if he was afraid that Gil would laugh and say 'You really think you can sit down?' Gilbert smiled to the man to let him know he wasn't going to do something like that. Kevin sat down and said nothing, only staring at the plate. They ate in silence too, Gilbert found it an very awkward silence.

He still didn't know about what he was supposed to talk with Kevin. "How old are you?" Gilbert improvised. A shrug. The only answer he got was a shrug. Gilbert frowned, he doesn't know he old he is? "You really have no idea?" He asked. When Kevin finished chewing he answered, but it was only a whisper "Around twenty-six I think..."

Is he afraid to talk or something? Gilbert thought, well maybe he wasn't allowed to talk when he was a prostitute. "You're older than me, I'm twenty-four" Gilbert said, and he smiled. "But you don't look twenty-six." 'Because you were a illegal contractor.' he added in silence. Kevin shrugged and stared at the floor again.

Gilbert sighed as he stood up, "I need to go to the market, do you want to come with me? Or would you rather stay home?" Kevin shrugged again, making Gilbert sigh again too. "Well, I'll be back in an hour, okay?" Kevin nodded and watched his master put on his coat and picking up his wallet, "Bye, Kevin." He said before he left.

Kevin sat on the chair for at least eight minutes until he really believed his master left. He quickly stood up and walked to the door of the kitchen. He wanted to look around in the house, and he hoped to find out what kind of person his new master was. He opened every door he saw: bathroom, bedroom (Kevin concluded after his inspection that there was nothing interesting in the bedroom) toilet, living room (nothing really interesting either), and a room that looked like a library.

Kevin got interested and walked in. After a short inspection Kevin found a photo on the desk, on the image stood a young blonde boy with green eyes, a little girl with purple eyes and brown hair, another girl with blonde hair and cranberry colored eyes, two boys: one with icy blue eyes and the other one with huge glasses, a mid-aged man that looked just like that green eyed boy, a man with brown hair and glasses, a young girl with white hair and dreamy eyes, and finally his master next to a man with long blonde hair, and two different coloured eyes: one gold, the other red. They all had a bright smile on their faces.

Kevin looked away from the photo, his cheeks felt hot. He was so jealous. All those people looked so happy, a feeling Kevin himself never felt. He turned around and looked at the books, his finger trailed about them, until he found one he liked, he sat down, leaning against the wall with his head and started reading.

"Kevin?" Gilbert looked around, but saw no Kevin, so he walked to the living room. No Kevin. Kevin wasn't in the bed room either. "Kevin?" Gilbert asked again. Still no answer. Gilbert sighed and dropped his coat on the floor. "Kevin?" He opened the door to his office, and there he saw Kevin, sitting on the floor with a book on his lap. When Kevin noticed Gilbert he dropped the book and stood up, with a wide eye. "Oh sorry, did I scare you?" Gilbert asked with a smile. Kevin nodded slowly and picked the book up. Gil looked at the title, "That's a good one, do you like it?" Kevin nodded again.

Gilbert smile grew wider, finally something to talk about with the white haired man. "Come, I have something for you," he said, and he walked to the door, Kevin only followed him 'till the desk, he stared at something on it. Gilbert frowned, "What's wrong?" Kevin looked up abruptly "I... I was wondering who those people are..." He whispered and pointed at the photo he found before. Gilbert smiled when he thought about the day that photo was made. "Those are my friends." Kevin nodded and looked to the ground, his eye hidden by his bangs.

Gilbert walked to the living room, Kevin right behind him. "I got some sweets while buying other products, but since I don't really like sweets, you can have them all if you want." Gilbert said when he gave Kevin a plastic bag with bright coloured sweets in it. Kevin looked at it, and then to his master "...Thanks.." Kevin already ate the most of the candy when he finally found enough will power to ask the question he wanted to ask since he met the raven haired male.

"M-master? When do I have to start with... my work?"


	4. Answer?

"M-master? When do I have to start with...my work?"

Kevin looked nervously to the ground, crunching on the lemon flavored candy he was eating. He wished he did not ask it, because god, he was afraid for the answer... But how would his master answer? Would he answer with a dirty smile and the words 'Right now'. Or would he say with an uninterested look, 'Later'? Kevin did not know which one was the worst...

More questions he couldn't answer. How does my master like his sex anyway? Would he like to hurt his partner during it? Kevin thought his master wasn't one of the people who did that, he acted way to kind for that right now.. But maybe... Or is my master somebody only needed him for some pleasure now and then? Is my master a kisser? Or someone who didn't think it was needed to give his prostitute a single kiss. Will he even keep me to himself? Or would he rent me to other nasty men for a good price?

Not the last one, Kevin prayed in silence. His time at the brothel where he worked before the auction was horrible. Every day at least four perverted guests who hurt him, used him for their own satisfaction, most of them men. Pleasuring one man was more than enough, if he had to play the slut of everyone he would kill himself, Kevin decided.

Kevin coughed a little, and rubbed about his forehead to make a headache go away. He thought about killing himself before too, he really wanted to back then, but something stopped him. Hope. It was hope that stopped him. The hope of finding someone who cared about him, loved him...

God he was afraid for the answer.

It took Gilbert a few seconds to understand what Kevin was trying to ask. It took him a few more seconds to find an answer. Is he still thinking I would use him as a prostitute? Gilbert asked himself. Of course he is still thinking that, otherwise he wouldn't ask. Gilbert sighed, and tried to smile a kind smile. "You don't have to work, Kevin. I don't think you're even healthy enough to work, you seem very tired.."

Damn. Now it sounded like I meant he has to do his 'work' later, Gilbert thought.

"I-I mean, you don't have to work." Gilbert said quickly, when he saw a scared look in the eyes of the man in front of him looked. "Really," Gil added. Kevin nodded, without saying anything. The scared look in his eyes was replaced for an empty one, he looked lonely. Gilbert bit in his lip and thought about what he needed to do now. It was clear the the man didn't believe him. And now that look? I need to do something for him, Gilbert thought, and he stood up. "Do you want some tea?" He asked the white haired man. Kevin nodded and continued staring at the floor. Gilbert turned around, and walked to the kitchen to make tea for himself and Kevin. What should I do about him? He thought.

Kevin watched his masters back as he walked out of the room. After the door closed he let out a pained sigh. He had to wait for his work, somewhere he was relieved, but on the other side he was terrified. 'You seem tired' hah! Yes of course I am tired, tired of my whole life! Kevin thought. Maybe I should end my life right now? Kevin stood up. 'No.' Something inside him whispered. 'Don't.' Kevin sat down again. He never felt so helpless.

After a few minutes his master came back with tea, and a cream coloured envelope in his hand. After Gilbert handed Kevin a cup full of hot, steaming tea he walked back to the couch, plopped down on it and opened the envelope. Gilbert already knew that the letter was from Oz, his master. And he was really excited to read it, since he hasn't seen Oz in a few weeks, due to Pandora's plans to keep Oz and his chain, Alice, away from the Baskervilles. Gilbert opened the envelope.

Dear Gilbert,

It's so boring without you! I really miss your stupid face, and I believe Alice does too. Everyday we do the same, and there's no one to talk with except for those boring Pandora agents who only stay in the corner of the room. Only Reim is fun to tease, but not as fun as you. Are you done with your mission yet? If you are we'll meet again soon, because your the only one who can protect me the best. That's what they say. But 'soon' is more than two weeks I guess, Pandora is totally paranoid the Baskervilles will try to attack me again, with their chains ~ ha, like they'll find me here.

However, I have to stop writing, Alice is annoying Reim because she wants her meat. I guess I have to save him, ha ha.

Love,

Your great master Oz.

Gilbert smiled for a while after reading the letter. He missed Oz too, he only asked himself one thing: when he can go back to Oz, what does he have to do with Kevin? Kevin, a prostitute bought with Sharon Rainsworth's money. Money he had to give back... Gilbert's thoughts were interrupted by a sneeze. Gil looked up from the letter to the man in front of him "Are you alright?"

Kevin nodded, but just after that he sneezed again. "You probably caught a cold yesterday..." Gilbert said to him, while adding 'When you stood in your underwear outside on the auction.' in his head. Kevin nodded again, and Gilbert began to get a little bit irritated, he understood the man was scared, and was feeling bad, but Gilbert couldn't help him when Kevin doesn't even want to talk!

Gil pushed those feelings away, and decided to stay friendly, with the thoughts 'He's not even been here even a single day, give him some time,' in his head. "I'll get you a blanket."

And his master left again Kevin stared at the letter his master placed on the table before him, and made his choice within a second. He bowed forwards and grabbed the letter, and began to read it as fast as he could. The person who wrote this must be close too him, a friend? Family? Or... A lover? ... Who is Alice? And Reim? Are they the people from the photograph..? Kevin continued reading...

Chains.

His eyes widened while reading that word. Chains.

Kevin's mind went blank while thinking of the Chain he had. Footsteps. His master came back. Kevin threw the letter back on the table before his master came back.

Chains... In which way was that Oz related to Chains?

Why did his master even have a master, he was a noble, right? He said his name was Gilbert Nightray. Nightray is a noble name...

Chains..

"Kevin, are you alright?" The black haired asked in a concerned tone. Kevin didn't answer, there was only one thing on his mind. Chains. "Kevin?" His master asked again, while sitting down in front of him, "Are you alright?" Kevin forced himself to nod, "... M-my... head aches..." He whispered, it wasn't even a lie. He really had a headache, and he wished he knew the answers of all of his questions.

Kevin coughed, and almost choked in it, Gilbert gave him his cup of tea, "Drink" he demanded. Kevin did what his master said, and sipped from his tea while the black haired man wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. "You can sleep if you want, or continue reading your book... I'm going to answer my letter, okay?" Kevin nodded, made it himself comfortable in the sofa his was sitting on and closed his eyes, listening to the footsteps of his master leaving him alone _again._

Most of his precious master, or actually all of them never let him alone. Not ike this. some of them always took him with them, other ones locked him in a room. None of them were as nice as this one, except for one.. But that one was twice as mean as the others. That was the one that seriously hurt Kevin, the one it all started with, the one that made Kevin fall in love with him.

Kevin curled up on the couch and stared blankly to the ceiling. He asked himself what kind of secrets this master was hiding, what kind of person he is and what kind of fetsishes he has. Maybe he was even dangerous this one was related to chains after all.. Kevin suddenly realised something: his master asked him about his contractor incuse, but he already knew what chains are... So that means.. Gilbert Nightrays knows what he did? Kevin bit on his lip, maybe it wasn't true, maybe he was just making things up in his mind. But maybe..

Kevin sighed and closed his eyes, maybe Gilbert knew about what he did, maybe he did not. Either way he was going to torture him, it didn't matter at all. His life already was a hell.

..::...

After writing his letter to Oz, Gilbert was panicking in his room. Because of two reasons 1) he was afraid Kevin was ill, which meant he had to pay medicines from the left overs of Sharon's money 2) he had no idea how he was going to pay Sharon back. He thought about not buying medicines for Kevin at first he would've some money left then, but he pushed that thought away, he would take care of that man. But he used Sharon's money to buy a prostitute! A prostitute, a male one!

Gilbert sighed, and calmed himself down, he would find something to say to Sharon, yes he would tell about how they were going to shoot Kevin, and about the full contractor seal on his chest, she'll understand, right? Maybe she doesn't even remember giving me the money? He thought.

He hoped so.

Gilbert sighed again, and opened the door to see how Kevin was doing. The white haired man was asleep, lying on the couch with his head on a pillow, his body wrapped in the same blanket as the day before. His face was covered with sweat, and his cheeks were coloured red, almost the same colour as his eyes. So he really is sick? I knew it. The poor guy didn't get enough to eat in the brothel, and he had to stand outside in his underwear, it would be weird if he did not get sick.

Gilbert sighed, and softly caressed Kevin's forehead. I feel sorry for this guy, he thought. I will take care of him... I need to, he is my property now.

...:::...

"Kevin" someone whispered softly, and Kevin slowly woke up from his dream, it was a nice dream, and he did not want to wake up and face the one who spoke his name. He did not want to see anything else than his own, perfect dreamworld. The dreamworld he'd escaped in the past years. "Kevin, wake up." The voice said again, and large hands gently shook Kevin's right didn't move and acted like he was still asleep. His head hurt like hell, it was like something was bouncing against his head. Actually, he felt bad in all possible ways.

"Kevin, please..." He whispered again, as if he knew Kevin wasn't asleep anymore. Leaving his dreamworld completely now, Kevin obeyed and opened his eyes. He saw a bright light, coming from the lamp, it took a while 'till his eyes were used to it. When he was finally able to see properly, he saw the face of his master, Gilbert Nightray.

"W-what is it master?" Kevin said, it was barley a whisper. His throat was dry, and he felt hot. What is wrong with me? He asked himself curiously, was he ill? He felt ill... Maybe I'll die just now? Or not, I don't knooww... Kevin's mind was blurry. He tried to sit up, but every muscle in his body protested, and he suddenly felt dizzy.

"Shh, don't force yourself to sit up." Kevin's master said as he gently pushed Kevin back into the soft pillows. Where am I? Kevin thought. This isn't where I fell asleep... Did master already sell me? But when he looked around, he saw he was in the same room he woke up in in the morning.

"How do you feel?" Gilbert asked. Oooh, he can act pretty well ~! Kevin thought, it almost looked like he was concerned? Or maybe he was concerned, because he wants me to play his filthy slut. What a selfish idiot. Kevin coughed to hide his giggle. As answer to his masters question he shrugged, he was actually to tired to give a proper answer. Add up the fact he was afraid his master would take advantage of his illness.

"U-uh... I know you don't like talking but I need to know what's wrong with you to buy the right medicines for you..." Gilbert said awkwardly. The white haired man in front of him seemed to dislike his presence, and Gil did not want to bother him while he was sick. But knowing what kind of medicine he needed was necessary. "Kevin?" Gilbert said again, when he saw Kevin was dozing off again.

"Yes?" The man asked in a whisper as he opened his eyes again. "Uh.. where do you have pain?" Kevin sighed and rubbed in his right eye, while mumbling "Head ache, feeling dizzy, tired, things... like that." he yawned. Gilbert nodded, "Thanks for telling me, Kevin.. I'll go to get medicines for you after breakfast, okay?" Kevin nodded, but he also looked a bit confused when he heard it was already time for breakfast.

Gilbert smiled a little, and stood up to leave the room. "You slept for a long time." Kevin nodded again, and fell back into the pillows, covering his face with his arm. Gilbert bit on his lip, Kevin was really tired but wasn't it better if he would eat something first? "Kevin, wait. Don't fall asleep, you have to eat something."

"Hnngh..." Kevin made a moaning sound and rolled on his stomach, Gilbert sighed "I'll come back with something to eat, try to not fall asleep..." Gilbert opened the door and walked through the hallway to the kitchen. When Gilbert found Kevin sleeping on the couch the day before, he dragged him to his own bed, thinking Kevin deserved a comfortable place to sleep. (Gil himself had to sleep on the couch just like the night before.)

While making something to eat for himself, and for Kevin Gilbert began to think about where he was going to get medicines for Kevin, and what kind of medicines. His thoughts changed to something else; Oz. He wrote a letter back, and he could post it today in the city. Gilbert wrote back that he missed him too, and that he would be happy to see Oz, and even Alice, back. He also wrote Oz shouldn't be so careless about the Baskervilles, because they really could hurt him, or worse; throw him into the Abyss.

When the Baskervilles trapped Oz in the Abyss ten years ago, he walked away from the Vessalius manor, feeling like it was his fault Oz disapeared. Not long after that, he came across Reim Lunettes. Reim, only two years older than Gilbert, came with the orders from duchess Rainsworth 'You need to spy on the Nightrays,' so Gil went to the Nightray family, and reunited with his brother Vincent, who also was adopted by the Nightrays. After ten long years, Oz managed to come back, he made a contract with a very powerful chain, the B-Rabbit, who weirdly enough looked like a young girl, she called herself Alice. Alice annoyed Gil very much, he did want to kill her but later on they could get along because of Oz.

At first, Oz, Gilbert and Alice completed missions for Pandora after agreeing to help Sharon Rainsworth and Reim finding the truth of a hundred years ago, but when Pandora heard Oz is the reincarnation of the hero Jack Vessalius, they became a lot more protective over Oz. But when the Baskervilles tried to attack Oz, (But failed because Alice and Gil were there to protect the boy.) pandora decided to hide Oz away from the world, because if Oz died, Jack Vessalius would die again too.

Gilbert sighed, and finished making Kevin's breakfast, quickly walking back to the bedroom.

Kevin managed to sit up as his master served him breakfast, but the hunger he felt the past weeks, months or maybe even years was nowhere. Somewhere in his blurry mind a voice began to laugh about it, now he finally had food, he didn't want it. Staring at the soup his master made for him, he began to feel slightly nauseous. The smell of something like chicken filled the room, while Kevin just kept staring at the liquid in the cup.

"I..." He started softly. He was in a fight with himself wether he had to say that he didn't want to eat anything, or just eat it. "Um..." Kevin moved around a little, causing the soup in his hands to splash around a bit. Shall I tell it or not? Will he be angry, or not? Kevin asked himself. "I..." he started again. Will he be angry? or not? He's the first one that made a proper meal for me, I should eat it. I'm so... selfish...

"What is it?" the voice of the master interrupted Kevin's thoughts. The raven haired man smiled, in a kind way. Kevin thought that his master looked like a nice person, someone you could trust, slightly awkward maybe, but really easily to get along with... Maybe he would've believed that if he wasn't with the man because he was sold on a market. His mind was just making up things right now.

"I.. I am .. not hungry" Kevin said after a short while, and he saw that his master expected that answer. "Well, " he said, "I understand you don't want to eat, but you really have to, only the soup okay?" Kevin nodded in silence, he picked up the spoon, and slowly brought it to his mouth, but putting it down when he smelled it. I'm feeling sick, he thought, I am not going to eat anything, he thought.

Another sigh, this one sounded a little irritated. Kevin already thought he finally made his master angry now, but instead of yelling at him the black haired picked up the spoon and brought it to Kevin's mouth. "Open." he demanded. Kevin was actually surprised his master tried to feed him, but he opened his mouth. The soup filled Kevin's mouth and he wanted to spit it out, but swallowed it though.

The golden eyed man came a little closer to Kevin, "Open your mouth," he said while moving the spoon to the other's mouth again. While eating the soup Kevin began to feel a little better, he could almost think properly now, but he still felt like sleeping through the rest of his life.

Gilbert stood up when the cup was empty, and watched Kevin lie down in bed again, "I'm going to get your medicines in town, okay? Sleep well." he said.


	5. Hope

**Hello! I'm back, ****or_ terug van weggeweest_****, as the saying goes here in the Netherlands. I haven't updated since July, so some of you may think 'oh right were was this story about?' but the ones who will actually remember this story may think 'huh? chapter five? I thought there already were five chapters!' And if any of you thinks that, you're right. The last two chapters (chapter four, and former chapter five) were so incredibly short I put them together, and added some things. You could read chapter four again if you want since I did make some changes, but it's nothing very necessary to the plot so if you don't want to read it, that's okay. Also all of the chapters have been beta-read by pandamoniumanna (thank you for that!) **

**Let's go on with the story~**

**...**

Gilbert walked trough the streets of the capital city Reivel, he hummed soflty while he was looking for a apothecary. He was in a good mood: he just posted his letter to Oz and he remembered where he could buy cheap medicines for Kevin's illness. It was a certain apothecary Vincent told him about once, Vincent suffered from headache a few years ago. He wouldn't have to spend all the left he lend from Sharon Rainsworth on the medicines, he could give the left overs back to her, and he would pay the rest back. Gilbert was sure Sharon would be okay with that, she is a nice girl after all.

Now, Kevin's illness. From what Kevin told Gilbert Gil thought he might be overtired, that would not be that weird. As far as Gilbert knew, prostitutes have to work every single night, and the 'work' they do was tiring too... As far as Gilbert knew, Gilbert who never touched anyone that way. He didn't have time for such activities, and Gilbert did not mind that at all, he believed he would eventually find someone... However, Kevin's illness. He was probably overtired.

Gilbert found the apothecary he was looking for, and entered the building. Inside it was clean, and it smelled like disinfectant. The woman behind the desk was mid aged, her hair becoming gray, she looked up when she heard Gilbert coming in. "Hello," she said, her voice was soft, "can I help you?" Gilbert nodded and walked to her desk, not even sitting down on the chair that stood before it. "Yeah, I'm looking for a medicine.. But I'm not sure what kind of.."

"What are the complaints?" She asked, and took notes of what Gilbert said. "Headache, dizziness, and feeling nauseous" Gilbert responded. "Is it for you?" She looked at him over her glasses. Gilbert shook is his head, "no it's for my-" whore? acquaintance? What is he? "For my friend" Gilbert said, not that he and Kevin were really friends of course, but to say he was getting medicines for the prostitute he bought a few days ago would sound weird.

"Hmmm" she frowned slightly and stood up, walking to the shelfs that hung at the wall behind her. "It's a fever what your friend has, I think at least. I'm not sure since he, or she is not here. The only thing I can do is giving you some painkillers and vitamins." Gilbert nodded, and thanked the woman. "What does it cost?" He asked as he grabbed his leather wallet out of his pocket. Gilbert sighed after hearing the the price, maybe these medicines were cheaper than the ones in the large apothecary in the centre of the city, but they were still pretty expensive. He paid, thanked the woman and left, he walked in the direction of the daily market, it was on his way home and Gilbert decided he would bring fruit for Kevin too.

Gil started to hum again as he walked trough the streets of Reveil back to his apartment, he thought about Oz, and how bored Oz must be right now. After the Baskervilles tried to attack Oz, Pandora locked him away together with Alice in a building somewhere far away, even Gilbert doesn't know the exact location. Oz was by far Gilbert's best friend, Oz would always be Gilbert's best friend, and Gilbert hated that after ten long years without his master they were separated again, but he knew it was for his masters safety so he worked hard, and hoped he could see Oz again soon. Only a defence team and Reim, one of Gilbert's friends, went with Oz. Gilbert wanted to go with them, but Pandora did not allow him to go with Oz.

Instead, Gilbert stayed at the Rainsworth estate together with Sharon, he had to go on lots of missions for Pandora, they were trying to catch the Baskervilles. Gilbert cleared the mission he was working on two days ago, the day he also bought Kevin. He finished it two weeks before the deadline, so he had a few weeks off. A few weeks he would need to nurse Kevin, and get him ready to meet Sharon.

Gilbert thought after seeing the way Kevin acts, and his reaction when Gilbert asked him about his incuse that the man regretted his contract with the Chain, and that he was either traumatised by his time as contractor, or his time in the brother. But he didn't seem to have.. psychical problems, at least not like a few of the illegal contractors Pandora captured once. Those contractors were fare away in their minds, completely mad. Kevin did not seem to be like that, he actually seemed to be nice, but Gilbert wanted to be sure the former contractor wasn't as mad as other illegal contractors before he would go to Sharon with him. But Kevin was quiet, he did not say much. Of course, they knew each other for only two days, but Gilbert tried his best to be as nice as possible, but still he was distant. Was it fear? Or was he planning a murder inside his head? It seemed more like a kind of anxiety, but did the man get that anxiety when he was a contractor? Because he hated what he did? Or did he get that fear in the brothel? Was he so humiliated and tortured by the people there that he was afraid of everything? Kevin had a lot of scars, the ones on his chest and back could be from fighting as contractor, but the ones on his inner thighs?

Gilbert stopped humming and sighed, Kevin is a mystery that needed to be solved.

.

Ten kilometres farther in Gilbert Nightray's apartment, Kevin lay on the couch, blankets tangled around his body. Sweat started to drip from the sides of his head, he just tried to get something to drink for himself, his throat felt incredibly dry. But after he got out of his masters bed and walked a bit, he started to feel really, really dizzy. Dark and light spots were dancing in front of his eyes, he couldn't reach the kitchen so he just fell down on the couch. God, his head hurt, he felt horrible and couldn't help but wanting his master to walk a little faster and come here with the medicines.

The last time Kevin had medicines or someone was taking care of him was a long time ago, a very long time. Kevin sighed when he remembered how the little Sinclair girl used to take care of him when he felt miserable, she was such a sweet girl... But he killed her, didn't he? All the people he cared about, who cared about him are dead. Every single one of them killed by Kevin himself. Kevin remembered how one of those monsters called Chains lurked him into making a contract, that monster promised him he would be happy, that everything would be good, he only needed drink its blood. It turned out different than Kevin thought it would. He heard their screams again, the screams of the innocent people he sacrificed to make himself happy. The selfish human being he was didn't care about it, he would do anything to change to past. But everything went wrong, the Abyss hated him, everyone died, he ended up on the streets in a different time, where he had gain money by selling his body to a brothel.

Kevin rubbed about his forehead, he did not want to think about any of this, he wanted to forget it all. Why, why, why did he think about the Sinclair girl? He thought he had accepted his fate years ago. Kevin groaned at his headache, and curled up, he pressed his head into the couch. He lay there, thinking about the things he did wrong in his long life when he heard the front door opening. Kevin opened his eyes and saw Gilbert walking inside, he had plastic bags in his hands.

"Hey" the black haired man said a bit perplex, "why did you get out of bed? Are you alright?" He seemed to be honestly worried, just like this morning. Kevin didn't understand it at all. Why would he try to be nice? Maybe to make it seem more real? To pretend like Kevin wasn't a prostitute, but a lover? Kevin shrugged a bit as answer to his masters question, the mask the man was wearing dropped for a few second: Kevin could see his master was annoyed by the lack of an answer. Though, he smiled kindly right after that.

"Does your head still hurt?" He asked it like he was talking to a small child, or someone stupid. Kevin frowned, but nodded, maybe he could get his medicines now. And he was right, the man with the golden orbs went away to get water to swallow his medicines with. Kevin stared at the mans back when he walked away. That guy must be really desperate, he thought, he even bought me expensive medicines. For me, a filthy whore, and that even though he could probably get everyone he wants.

"Here," the man came back and gave Kevin two small white pills, and a brown one. He pointed at the white: "Those are painkillers, I can give you two every twelve hours, so if you want another few tonight, just wake me up okay?" Yeah sure, thought Kevin, like I'm going to go to you in the middle of the night. That was like offering himself to his master, he wouldn't do that, even though he would probably get his headache back. I don't think me being sick will stop him, Kevin thought.

"And this one," his master pointed at the brown pill, "is a vitamin pill, you'll get one every day in the next two weeks. I figured that you're probably overtired, I mean... You... Eh.." Kevin almost chuckled at how stupid his master was. He seemed to be too embarrassed to say in Kevin's face that he was overtired from his work as whore. The black haired man cleared his throat and sat down on the edge of the couch as Kevin took his medicines and took over the glass water and placed it on the small table in front of the sofa.

Kevin was tired, he wanted to sleep. But laying down would put him in a very vulnerable position, and he was so afraid of being used right now.. So he just sat, staring off into nowhere trying to keep his eyes open. His master said nothing, they were both silent, but Kevin felt his masters eyes on him, he looked in the direction of the man, and their eyes met, they stared each other in the eye for a few minutes, but still neither of them broke the silence. Kevin began to feel uncomfortable because of two reasons. One: he was afraid to break the eye contact first, what if his master would be mad? And two: he just noticed the mans eyes are by far the prettiest, and most innocent eyes he ever saw on a man his age. But, you can't trust someone by only looking at their appearance, that is something Kevin was sure of.

Gilbert noticed that Kevin was nervous and to be honest he, so he smiled awkwardly, stood up and said, "I'll... I'll get some pillows so you can sleep some more" and off he went to the bedroom. He grabbed the pillow on his bed, together with a blue blanket and he picked his extra pillow from the closet. Gilbert sighed: If he wanted to know more about Kevin, he would need to gain his trust, but how? First of all, he would do his best to make it as comfortable as possible now, while he was sick.

Gilbert returned to Kevin, and found him lying on his back, his right arm over his eyes. "I brought two pillows and a extra blanket, Kevin" Gilbert said softly, to not bother Kevin too much. The man sat up a bit, accepted the blanket and let Gilbert put the pillows under his head. Gilbert smiled at Kevin when he saw the white haired man was watching him, "how does your head feel? Any better?" Gil asked. "No" it was barely a whisper, so soft Kevin spoke. Kevin had closed his eyes now, and coughed. Gilbert decided it was better to let him sleep, after he made sure Kevin was tucked in well he stood up.

Gilbert sat down on a chair with his less favourite part of his work for Pandora: paper work. He needed to write a report about the mission he finished two days ago, which meant he had to recall every bloody moment of that mission. From how he searched in the streets for paranormal activity, 'till the moment he fired his gun and shot the illegal contractor down. Gilbert sighed deeply, he hated paper work. With Kevin's breath as some kind of background music he started to work on it, before he knew it it was already dark outside and he had to turn on the light to see what he was writing down. Gilbert looked at the clock, it was six in the evening, he was already busy with the report for two hours.

Gilbert was almost done with the report and the rest of the paperwork, but he noticed Kevin's breath, which had been quite steady for the past two hours, had become faster, and he was turning around on the couch. He had a nightmare, probably. Gilbert has them too, every now and then and Gilbert saw Vincent acting like this when he had nightmares, too. Gilbert watched Kevin for a while, the man was making soft noises now, and he began to move around even more, and to breath even faster.

There was nothing Gilbert could do for Kevin, it's better to let someone who is having a nightmare sleep. Kevin tossed and turned, and whispered things in his sleep, Gilbert was actually a little bit disappointed that he could not hear what the man was saying, he sighed and sat down on the edge of the small table in front of the couch and continued to watch Kevin having his nightmare, it was not a pretty sight, Kevin was frowning, he looked...pained. But Gilbert knew he had to be at Kevin's side for when the situation was getting out of the hand, for if Kevin started to throw things, or hurt himself in his sleep. Gilbert remembered how Vincent once almost stabbed himself with one of the scissors he kept in his bed while he was having a nightmare.

So Gilbert waited, and hoped Kevin's nightmare be over soon. Unfortunately, it wasn't, it only became more intense. Kevin started grunting, he started to sweat and his whispers became louder, to a point where Gilbert decided he had to wake the poor guy up. Gilbert sat down on his knees next to the couch and carefully placed his hands on Kevin shoulders and gently nudged him. "Kevin... Kevin wake up," Gilbert said, "Kevin?" Gilbert began to get really worried now, the man was kicking with his feet and he didn't wake up.

Gilbert nudged Kevin's shoulders, a bit more rough now. "Kevin, wake up" his voice was louder than the previous times. "Don't" Kevin whispered softly, "Grant my wish, please" it took a few second for Gilbert to understand that Kevin was still asleep, and not talking to him, Gilbert frowned. Kevin seemed to be in panic, and Gilbert felt a bit helpless, he failed in trying to wake Kevin up. "Please, please.." Kevin begged, and Gilbert wondered who he was talking to, what was his nightmare showing him? It must have been someone, or something terrifying. "I-I'll do everything...!" The man sounded desperate, Gil did not know what kind of wish Kevin wanted to be granted, but he knew Kevin desperately wanted it. Kevin's hand moved to his face, to the empty eye socket and pressed against it. Gilbert sighed and sat down on the couch, carefully trying not to come near Kevin's kicking legs, and he gently slapped him not too hard in his face, this seemed to work.

Kevin stoped moving, and blinked a few times. He was confused, he just had to most awful and terrifying dream he had in years, and to make it even worse his new master was almost on top if him. He was smiling in that undoubtedly fake-kind way, his hands on Kevin's shoulders. Kevin felt uncomfortable, terrified, both because of the nightmare that brought all the horrifying moments of his contract with his Chain back and his master being so close too him, too close. "Hey," his mater said softly, he patted Kevin's shoulders, arms. He just came too close. "Are you al—" he didn't finished his sentence because Kevin kicked him off yelling "Stay away from me, you filthy..!"

Kevin regretted the action immediately, he had kicked his master in a place he knew it would hurt a lot and he was sure his master wouldn't try to keep his all nice appearance up after Kevin kicked him. So there Kevin stood in his pyjamas, sick and frightened on the other side of the room than where his master sat on the ground coping with the pain Kevin caused him. Kevin didn't know what to do, run away, maybe? Could he reach the door before his master could reach him? Something told him that running away would be stupid. He was sick, he would not survive in the cold outside..

It was too late to run away, his master already got up, he picked up one of the blankets Kevin just slept under and walked towards Kevin. Kevin's mind was a blurry, thinking of different ways how to kill or torture someone with a blanket. God, he was afraid. He messed up. He made the only master that actually tried to act nice, and actually took care of him mad. He messed up very badly. Maybe his master would try to strangle him with a blanket? Gilbert sighed, and said "well you sure know how to kick someone. I am sorry.."

He is sorry? Kevin thought, for what? Buying me? Not letting me die like I wanted to? Not letting me know my place earlier?

"...You had a nightmare, I should know you would be scared when you woke up. I'm really sorry I scared you, Kevin.."

Kevin surely didn't expect that. So he is keeping his nice appearance? Maybe that guy is really pretending I'm his lover, like I thought earlier, maybe that is why he is acting so nice. He just wants it to seem real, so he treats me like he would treat his lover? Then maybe... If I behave properly, and do as he asks... He'll treat me like a human being, or at least more like a human being than the previous men that owned me did, not like a pet.. This sort of gave Kevin hope, just a little bit, but hope is hope. This sudden realisation didn't make Kevin trust this so called Gilbert Nightray, trustworthy people don't buy prostitutes, but maybe he wasn't as bad as his previous masters.

"Here," his master gave Kevin the blanket and turned around on his heels, "I'll make you some tea, let's go to the kitchen." Kevin wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and followed the man to the kitchen, where he sat down on a chair, his knees drawn up to his chest so he could wrap the blanket around his whole body. Gilbert sat down too, but none of them said something. Kevin stared to the wall, thinking about his new bit of hope, when he noticed his master was staring at him with a unreadable look in his eyes. Maybe he is still waiting for an apologise from me? I kicked him after all, Kevin thought. "Eh.." He started, "I-I am sorry for kicking you... master" He said while looking at the man in front of him.

Gilbert was surprised to hear the word master. Now he thought of it, Kevin called him like that before too, which meant he still thought that... "Please don't call me master... It's not like I am... Really" he manages to bring out, he was embarrassed. No wonder Kevin totally freaked out when Gilbert tried to comfort him by patting his shoulders, he still thought that Gilbert was going to use him... Okay, maybe Gilbert was going to use him, but not like the man thought he would! A surprised look appeared on Kevin's small face "oh" he said, "I'm sorry for kicking you... Gilbert"

"No need to be sorry, it was my fault... Eh I believe the water is boiling..."

...

**WELL. I hope it was okay and you enjoyed it, and that it wasn't too boring, see I don't want to rush things but I think the story might goes too slow like this? I also hope that none of you is a doctor because I think I've fucked up the whole fever-thing... Hmmm. **

**I will try to update more I promise. **


End file.
